White Feather
by AkiCOVS
Summary: Rating M / L'arc en Ciel [HAITSU] / / Quand ce sentiment qu'est l'amour devient trop fort et créait des liens irréversibles. Il peut aussi créer des situations catastrophique et dramatique...
1. PROLOGUE

_**White Feathers.**_

_**Prologue.**_

«_It looks like, White Feathers…_

Je me souviens encore de ce jour. C'était un soir de printemps où tout a finalement dérapé, un soir pas bien différent d'un autre en apparence. Le ciel était noir, mais dégagé, la lune illuminait son visage parfait, et les fleurs de Sakura ondulaient au grès du vent délicat et chaud. Cet endroit inapproprié dans lequel nous nous somme retrouvé… Nous y sommes allez amis et nous en sommes ressortit amant.

Par la faute d'une plume blanche qui s'est trouvé entre nous…

Mais en vérité c'était juste notre faute à nous, pourtant nous avons peut-être préféré nous conforter dans l'idée que non.»

Son épaule, s'appuyait contre le chambranle de la porte de sa propre chambre. Les bras croisés sur son torse, tremblant, les bras comme le torse, d'ailleurs. Les jambes croisées, pour éviter qu'elle aussi ne se mette à s'ébranler dans un geste qu'il contrôlait de moins en moins. Mais le plus douloureux était son visage, son magnifique visage, doux en temps normal, surtout quand il chante où quand il fait ce magnifique sourire qui fait de lui un être simplement exceptionnel, pourtant aujourd'hui, à partir de maintenant, ses traits étaient entrain de se déformer, pour longtemps, peut-être même pour toujours, en même temps que son coeur se déchirait atrocement, tout doucement. C'était douloureux, affreusement douloureux. Si seulement ça avait pu se faire sèchement, comme quand on arrache un pansement… Pitié. Alors que là il était juste entrain de crever en le regardant oeuvrer. Il le regardait, alors qu'un univers de larme brillait dans ses yeux rougis par un chagrin incontrôlable, alors que ses joues étaient recouvertes d'une voix lactée de larme qui avait déjà coulé. Il ne se retenait pas, parce qu'il était entier. _Il_ lui avait toujours dit, d'ailleurs… Mais qu'est-ce que ça changeait au final ? Il le regardait, toujours en pleurant en silence, essayant tant qu'il le pouvait de retenir ses petits hoquets bruyants qui accompagnaient toujours les pleures, pourtant il ne pouvait pas retenir ses reniflements… Pourquoi cela devait-il se finir… Il ne voulait pas.

Il n'avait d'yeux que pour _lui_, et _lui_, à l'instant présent ne le regardait même pas. Peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi. Mais ça lui faisait mal.

_Il_ récupérait ses affaires, il n'y avait pas grand-chose, à vrai dire : deux pulls et un gilet, ça n'était pas censé prendre du temps, mais il avait l'impression que ça durait une éternité, un temps qui durait encore et encore, alors qu'il avait l'impression qu'au fur et mesure, son coeur ralentissait.

Il renifla une énième fois.

«Tet-chan, murmura-t-il enfin, d'une voix abominablement tremblante.»

L'interpellait, se stoppa un instant dans son geste et puis reprit comme si il n'avait rien entendu, essayant encore un peu de retenir ses larmes, lui. C'était suffisamment dur comme ça, autant ne pas plus faire souffrir son pauvre chanteur qui semblait être sur le point de se défenestrer d'une seconde à l'autre, si jamais il ne faisait pas les bons gestes.

Hyde -puisque c'était lui, qui versait toute les larmes que son petit corps pouvait bien contenir-, était à deux doigts de tomber à genoux, de se trainer à ses pieds et de s'accrocher à sa jambe pour l'empêcher de partir. Il pourrait faire n'importe quoi pourvu qu'il reste. Il le supplierait. TOUT ! Quitte à paraître ridicule, il s'en foutait. Au point où il en était, au diable la varice, bon sang !

«Tet-chan, s'il te plaît… Insista-t-il en secouant la tête, ne pouvant décidément pas s'y résoudre.»

Mais _il_ ne faibli pas. Pour le bien de _tout le monde_, il ne faibli pas. Il ne le regarda pas, et il ne lui répondit même pas.

Quand il eut fini de ranger ses affaires, le bassiste passa son sac sur une épaule négligemment, et baissa les yeux, il s'apprêta à tracer son chemin, mais s'arrête au niveau de son androgyne de chanteur, juste à côté de lui. Hyde le regardait, espérant, priant même toute force supérieur, pour que Tetsu relève la tête et le regarde un instant, ou même ne lui parle. Rien que ça. Quelque chose. Pitié. Et il eût un espoir. Il y crû vraiment d'ailleurs, quand Tetsu commença à lentement relever la tête, Hyde pouvait presque voir ses yeux qui jusque là étaient cachés par multiple mèche en désordre total, qui cachaient une bonne partie de son visage. Mais au dernier moment, quand Hyde était sur le point de sourire, et de quasi-hurler d'une courte joie, il rebaissa la tête et reprit son chemin. L'androgyne le suivit du regard, la respiration de plus en plus difficile à mesure qu'il s'éloignait physiquement de lui et qu'il se rapprochait de la porte d'entrée pour la refermer sur lui et mettre ainsi un terme à tout ça. Il se retourna, et hurla son désespoir.

«TET-CHAN !»

Mais même sa voix enrailler ne parvinrent pas à atteindre le cœur, qui semblait être devenu de glace du bassiste, qui ouvrit la porte et la referma sur lui, sur ce cri, d'horreur.

À peine la porte refermée, que Tetsu passa le revers de sa manche sur ses yeux humides depuis bien longtemps en réalité. Il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur et appuya nerveusement sur le bouton à plusieurs reprises à un rythme effréné jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive et qu'il ne s'y introduise à l'intérieur. À peine les porte refermé, qu'il explosa en une crise de larme immodéré, portant les mains à son visage pour le caché, et en crachant d'horrible juron étouffé.

Hyde de son côté, avait vu cette porte se refermer… Définitivement lui semblait-il. Et à peine produit, qu'il se laissa tomber au sol, à genoux, en regardant le grand panneau de bois, totalement vidé.

Alors voilà… C'était fini ? Hyde hurla une nouvelle fois le nom de l'homme qu'il aimait tant et qu'il venait de voir partir. C'était comme le chant d'un cygne. Celui qu'ils font avant de ne finir mort. Sauf qu'ici ça n'avait rien de beau. Absolument rien de beau. Déjà à la base, cette histoire n'était d'apparence pas belle, et pas innocente, comme l'apparence immaculée d'innocence de la robe de plume blanche du cygne…


	2. CHAPITRE 1

_**White Feathers.**_

_**Chapitre 1.**_

Un fin sourire fend son visage, au trait fin et androgyne. La tête posée au creux de sa main, le coude replié posé sur la table. Il le regarde avec des yeux brillant. Un peloton de pensé lui traverse le cerveau : « il est mignon quand il sourit, on dirait un enfant », « ses yeux pétille quand il regarde sa basse… c'est beau ».

Autant que Hyde ne s'en souvienne, Tetsu lui avait toujours fait de l'effet, surtout quand il sourit ou qu'il le regarde très calmement en lui disant avec conviction et sur un ton qui laisse sans appel : « je te fais toute confiance, Doiha-chan ». Evidemment, ça ne lui redonne pas confiance en lui-même pour autant au petit chanteur, mais pendant un instant, il a cette étrange impression de devenir foutrement intouchable. Quoi qu'il en soit, Hyde ne peut s'en passer de le regarder, certains dirait vulgairement "de le mater", mais ce terme ne lui plaisait pas vraiment en faite, il trouvait ça justement trop vulgaire, et ce n'était pas approprié pour lui. Pas pour Tetsu, qui était d'apparence si innocent, il semblait tel un enfant. En faite, Tetsu, était un enfant qui n'avait jamais voulu grandir, le syndrome de Peter Pan à tout cracher.

Il y a bien longtemps, ce qui semblait être à des années lumières pour Hyde, Tetsu et lui avaient partagé une histoire… Quelque chose hors du commun, qui n'avait trouvé qu'une fin difficile, parce que tout les deux avaient trouvé que c'était trop "dangereux" pour le groupe… Mais les liens d'amitiés n'avaient pas flanché pour autant, et c'était peut-être ça le plus dur, finalement. Mais Hyde avait fini par s'habituer à cette douleur continuelle qui vivait et brûlait en lui. Parfois, bien sûr il ne le supportait plus vraiment, que ce soit Tetsu et sa gentillesse en eux-mêmes, ou bien la proximité qui les liées, et dans ses moments il ne se privait pas d'en faire baver au monde entier si il le fallait, il devenait un être aux tendances assez proche de la bipolarité.

«Hyde-chan ! Enfin, tu m'écoutes !?»

C'est Ken, qui le rappel à l'ordre, sans doute que le guitariste lui parle depuis un moment et qu'il s'est finalement lassé de parler dans le vide, puisqu'il en ait déjà arrivé au stade de lui secouer le bras.

«Excuses-moi, Ken-chan. J'étais, ailleurs, répliqua Hyde, en forçant son regard à se dériver vers le brun assis à côté de lui.

-Oui, merci, ça, j'avais compris. Je me demande ce que tu regardais comme ça, pour être autant dans les nuages. Il faut te reprendre, hein ! On retourne sur scène dans cinq minutes.»

Sur scène ? Bon sang mais c'est qu'il avait presque oublié, qu'ils étaient en plein concert ! Quel idiot ! Comment peut-on oublier ça, alors qu'on entend toujours les cris des fans hurler à tout va.

Très vite, Hyde chercha à étancher une soif, qu'il avait quasiment oublié de ressentir. De l'eau bien fraiche se présenta alors sous son nez, secouée gentiment par une main gracieuse. Quand le petit chanteur longe le bras, pour voir qui pouvait bien être le propriétaire de cette chère main, il se rendit vite compte par la tenu de l'homme, que c'était celle de Tetsu, il rougit aussitôt. Il n'essaye pas de le cacher, puisque rougir était chose commune pour lui et de toute façon, son maquillage de scène devait bien cacher ça, non ?

«Boit un peu. C'est pas bon pour ta gorge sinon, et puis ça pourrait enrailler ta jolie voix.»

Vraiment trop gentil ce Tet-chan… Un jour ça pourrait lui porter préjudice.

«Mère-poule ! Répliqua Ken, en secouant la tête.

-Je suis prévoyant. Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait nous sans chanteur, hein ? Tu peux me le dire ? Répondit le bassiste avec un immense sourire, toujours d'attaque pour se chamailler avec son ami d'enfance.»

Hyde de son côté buvait, sans rien dire, il vida presque la bouteille de son leader d'une traite tant il mourrait de soif. Il regarda la scène de chamaillerie se dérouler sous ses yeux, avant de ne se rendre compte qu'il ne faisait plus soif. Il reposa la bouteille sur la table, et sourit bêtement. Alors qu'un membre du staff vint pour leur indiquer qu'ils devaient se préparer pour y retourner.

Hyde motivé et bien décidé à retourner pour chanter et défouler la salle se leva en premier et se dépêcha d'y retourna en courant presque, grand sourire collé au visage.

La scène, dans tout ça, son métier, c'était ce qu'il préférait par-dessus tout. Entendre un public, une foule si immense hurler si fort son nom que ça hurlait dans sa poitrine, que ça en faisait trembler ses tripes. Entendre les fans enchainer les paroles d'une chanson quand il tendait le micro vers eux. C'était beau, magnifique. Mais cette attirance si étrange pour la scène et le public avait quelque chose de presque pervers… Il l'aimait tellement, qu'il n'était pas capable de s'arrêter de travailler pendant un certains temps à ne rien faire et à ne pas donner de concert. C'était pour cela qu'il avait commencé une carrière solo en parallèle, pour faire de la scène et jouer en public. Ah, certes ce n'était ni au Tokyô Dôme, ni à l'Ajinomoto Stadium, mais il s'en foutait, c'était quand même du public et des fans. Voilà !

Le concert, se terminèrent bien, évidemment, comment cela pouvait-il être autrement ?

Ce soir, il n'y aurait pas d'_after_ qui suivrait le concert. C'est qu'il remettait ça le lendemain, alors histoire d'être un minimum en forme le lendemain, on les ramena aussitôt à l'hôtel. Oui, entre deux concerts, souvent, ils préféraient dormir à l'hôtel, avec le staff à proximité de la salle de concert. Pour éviter les retards, produits par les embouteillages potentiels le lendemain matin. Et puis ça permettait de manger tous ensemble, une majorité des membres du staff, avec eux, et de ne pas se coucher tard à cause du trajet du retour un peu long.

Dans cet hôtel, il y avait une piscine. Et tard, dans la nuit, aux alentours de minuits, alors que tout le monde semblait être allez se coucher pour être frais, le lendemain matin, Tetsu descendit à la piscine. L'envie de faire quelques longueurs le démangeait, histoire de détendre tous ses muscles, et les noeuds, dans sa nuque. C'était que mine de rien, organiser et donner des concerts c'était affreusement stressant.

Après s'être rapidement mouillé, la nuque, Tetsu plongea souplement dans l'eau.

Hyde, dans sa chambre lui, était entrain de se changer pour aller se coucher, retirant son t-shirt. Quand il entendit un bruit. Un bon gros "splash" qui venait de dehors, et qui se faisait entendre par le biais de la fenêtre de sa chambre grande ouverte. Curieux, Hyde s'en approcha, et s'accouda à son rebord pour regarder en bas, dans la piscine, où il reconnaissait Tetsu entrain de nager. Il sourit et s'alluma une cigarette. Le temps pour un mois de novembre étant étrangement doux, Hyde ne pensa même pas à l'idée de remettre son t-shirt.

Le chanteur suivit le bassiste du regard, avant que celui-ci ne s'arrête sur le bord pour reprendre un peu haleine. Ce fut là que Hyde intervint.

«T'es pas croyable, hein !? À minuit passé, et en plein mois de novembre ?»

Le bassiste releva la tête à la recherche de la provenance de cette voix. Et quand il aperçut son chanteur, accoudé à une fenêtre, et fumant une cigarette il sourit.

«Tu sais elle est bonne. Je crois que c'est une piscine chauffé. Tu devrais venir !

-J'arrive.»

Se disant Hyde se détacha de la fenêtre, pour très vite rejoindre le bassiste qui s'était remit à faire des longueurs. L'androgyne, une fois dehors, s'approcha de la piscine et vint s'asseoir sur le rebord, en tailleurs, rallumant sa cigarette qu'il avait été prié d'éteindre, en pénétrant dans les couloirs de l'hôtel.

Tetsu de son côté ne faisait nul attention à lui, pour l'instant, continuant quelque longueur, avant de n'enfin sortir la tête de l'eau tout en secouant ses cheveux pour qu'il ne lui barre pas la vue. Il reprit un instant son souffle avant de ne se rendre compte de la présence de son chanteur, qu'il rejoignit en s'agrippant au rebord de la piscine. Il vint se poser juste en face de lui et plaça sa tête sur ses mains croisés.

«Tu me tiens compagnie ?

-Ouais, on va dire ça, tu me faisais de la peine, tout seul. Mais dis-moi, je ne suis même pas sûr qu'on ait le droit d'être là, si ?

-Quoi ? Tu as peur que la sécurité vienne nous chercher pour nous mettre une déculotté public ?

-Heu, non, mais…

-Eh ben alors ?»

Hyde sourit légèrement, en regardant son leader.

C'était vrai que Tetsu était comme ça, il avait un gout prononcé pour le risque. Il fallait dire qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'être ivre pour faire des trucs débiles et dangereux. Il trouvait ça vraiment plus drôle de traverser la route sans regarder à droite et à gauche avant, par exemple. Et ceci n'était qu'une idée parmi tant d'autre. Ne prenons pas non plus Tetsu, pour un suicidaire, ce n'était pas le cas. Il trouvait juste que la vie était déjà bien trop courte, et qu'il ne fallait pas la gâcher avec la crainte idiote, voilà tout.

«Tet-chan ? Demanda soudain le chanteur avec un sourire idiot aux lèvres.

-Hmm ?

-T'as un truc blanc dans les cheveux, le petit chanteur pencha la tête sur le côté, et plissa les yeux un instant. On dirait une plume…»

Le bassiste posa une main sur ses cheveux, en se reculant un peu, dans un mouvement naturel.

«Où ça ?

-Non, de l'autre côté.»

Le leader passa une main maladroite dans ses cheveux en fronçant les sourcils.

«Mais non ! Rhaaa, idiot ! T'es pas doué !»

L'androgyne passa alors en position quatre pattes, et tendit la main qui ne tenait pas sa cigarette, vers son ami, qui s'était un peu éloigné du bord, pour lui retirer cette plume au milieu de ses cheveux mouillé.

Mais Hyde, il fallait le dire, n'était pas vraiment plus doué que son Tetsu. En somme dans un malencontreux mauvais mouvement, un bord de piscine trempé et glissant, une position pas forcement très stable, et un bassiste un peu éloigné, il glissa. Bêtement, il est vrai. Et c'est dans un gros "plouf" qu'il se retrouva la tête la première dans l'eau, pas si chaude, lui semblait-il que l'autre ne le lui avait indiqué. C'est après une ou deux secondes que sa tête réapparut à la surface, les traits un peu paniqué, gesticulant dans tous les sens.

«Et c'est moi l'idiot ? Protesta le bassiste, mi-outré, mi-amusé.»

Dans un espèce d'élan de désespoir Hyde continua à gigoter dans tout les sens en s'écriant un alarmé :

«Tet-chan, je sais pas nager !

-Je sais, je sais, soupira l'interpellé en nageant un peu vers lui et en passant ses bras autour de son chanteur qui cessa sous peu de se débattre bêtement contre l'eau.

-Abrutit ! Hurla le chanteur. Tu le savais et tu m'aurais laissé crever !?

-Mais non, enfin voyons. J'aurais fini par venir à ta rescousse, enfin voyons. Je sais que j'ai une image de type cruel, mais quand même… J'ai bon fond.»

Hyde, qui se rétablissait très vite de ce genre de traumatisme -surtout depuis qu'il connaissait ce dingue de Tetsu-, donna une tape derrière la tête du bassiste qui menaça de le lâcher si il continuer sur cette voix.

Hyde soupira alors. Étrange. Étrange comme il se sentait en sécurité dans les bras du bassiste, même dans un élément qu'il ne pouvait maitriser, et qui le faisait plus ou moins flipper. Étrange, aussi, comme il se sentait bien dans cette position, dans laquelle il aurait dû se sentir gêné, tout de même, vu la faible distance qui séparait leur deux corps étroitement serrés. Mais pour rien au monde, Hyde n'aurait voulu être ailleurs à cet instant présent, il était bien. Parfaitement, bien ! Dans une lancé de parfaite insouciance, et sans s'en rendre réellement compte, le chanteur posa sa tête sur le torse du bassiste. Tetsu ne bougea pas, pas même d'un millimètre. Mais Hyde dans la position dans laquelle il était sentait le coeur du bassiste contre son tympan. Et Hyde ne tarda pas à remarquer, le rythme cardiaque de son leader était à la fois désordonné et accéléré. C'était assez singulier comme situation, singulier, mais curieusement agréable. Mais Hyde ne pût empêcher ses joues de s'empourprer et que Hyde leva lentement la tête vers son vis-à-vis, il ne lui fallut pas plus de deux secondes, pour s'apercevoir qu'il était dans le même état que lui, et Hyde redoubla dans sa couleur de joue.

Encore à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, il serait impossible de savoir de qui, exactement, l'initiative vint. Mais ce qu'il fut sûr c'est qu'elle fût prise, et au fond, que ce soit par l'un ou par l'autre, ceci n'avait pas vraiment d'importance, sur le moment. L'initiative fût simple, et prise sans hésitation, de paires de lèvres qui se joignent pour une première chaste étreinte, qui s'avéra être à peine plus qu'un simple contact, même si les conséquences sur leurs pauvres joues, coeurs, et mentales furent phénoménal. Peut-être -c'était même sûr, en faite- que si il s'en était tenu à ce sage échange, les choses auraient été plus simple, plus facile aussi… Mais lançait pour lançait, foutu pour foutu, autant aller jusqu'au bout, maintenant et même trop loin. Bon certes, la soirée avait été légèrement arrosée, l'adrénaline du concert pulsait toujours dans leurs veines, et en vue de la situation, tout n'était peut-être plus très clair dans leur esprit, mais à vrai dire ce n'était pas vraiment le plus important. La seule chose qui importait c'était l'autre, sa présence, et l'échange d'un nouveau baisé, plus ardent, plus langoureux aussi. L'échange se trouva être de plus en plus intense, et à mesure que leur langue chaude s'étreignait et se serrait l'une contre l'autre, la température sembla monter un peu plus, surtout quand Hyde fût plaqué plutôt violement contre le rebord de la piscine par un Tetsu de plus en plus entreprenant, et de moins en moins patient, alors qu'il glissait ses lèvres dans le cou du petit chanteur.


	3. CHAPITRE 2

_**White Feathers.**_

_**Chapitre 2.**_

«Je suis outré ! S'exclama Hyde en se levant de sa chaise, sans lâcher pour autant son précieux verres de vin.

-Ah ben tiens, répliqua un Ken amusé.

-En attendant, ce n'est pas moi qui oublie les paroles d'une chanson en plein concert, je vous ferais dire, répondit le petit chanteur, en visant lourdement du regard un Tetsu assis à sa droite.»

Le pauvre bassiste se sentit soudain fortement agressé, releva la tête de son assiette affichant sur son visage l'air du type étonné qui ne sait même pas pourquoi on parle encore de lui. Enfin pas directement, mais bon, il sentit bien le regard appuyé et le ton de Hyde, pesant sur lui. Et elle n'eut pas franchement tord, parce qu'aussi tôt il rencontra le regard noir de l'androgyne pétillant de malice -et accessoirement de gêne et de peur, aussi-.

«Moi ? Demanda le bassiste étonné.

-Oui, toi ! En plein live ! Au Tokyo Dôme en plus, idiot ! Et pas qu'une fois en plus, je te jure, quel professionnalisme, ironisa Hyde, en se rasseyant aussi sec.

-Mais je suis bassiste de profession je te signal, moi, monsieur ! Je peux me le permettre, c'est carrément moins la honte que quand c'est toi, hein !»

L'ambiance ici était à la joie. L'Arc~en~Ciel avait enfin terminé leur double live pour leur quinze ans maintenant. Quinze, dingue ce que le temps passé à une telle vitesse, on se souvenait encore ici de leur rencontre, de la première fois qu'ils avaient joué ensemble de leur premier concert. Très vite la nostalgique et l'évocation des souvenirs fut de rigueur à la table de ce restaurant, pour fêter les deux concerts, ils étaient nombreux, puisqu'il y avait une bonne partie des membres du staff. Ça riait un peu de tous les côtés, ça se chamaillait et se vannait aussi. Et personne, n'aurait put se douter que la veille, à cette même heure, de personne s'adonnaient à des activités auxquelles ils n'auraient jamais dût se prêter. Même les principaux concernés aurait put ne s'en douter, et croire que tout ceci n'avait été qu'un simple rêve.

Pourtant quand la soirée, traina bien en longueur et que tout le monde se séparèrent et décidèrent de rentré chez eux, Hyde se dépêcha de rejoindre sa voiture, à grandes enjambés comme pour fuir quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un. En réalité il eut à peine le temps de monter dans sa voiture -et encore c'était large puisqu'il n'eut pas le temps de fermer la portière- que ce qu'il fuyait le rattrapa, et laissa apparaître sa bouille entre la portière et la voiture, penché en avant, un bras posé sur le dessus de la portière et l'autre sur le toit de la voiture.

«Hé Doiha-chan !»

Ledit Hyde releva la tête et aperçu le bassiste au sourire enfantin et toujours joyeux. Très vite le chanteur déglutit et pâli à vu d'oeil.

«Oui ?

-Dis, ça me gêne de te demander ça, mais… tu pourrais me ramener ? Je crois que j'ai un peu trop bu, et je ne pense pas que prendre le volant soit très prudent. T'imagine comme ce serait bête en gros titre dans un magasine pourris "le leader de L'Arc~en~Ciel décède dans un accident de voiture le jour ou il faite les quinze ans de son groupe".»

Oula, mais c'est qu'il parlait beaucoup le Tetsu, effectivement il devait de ce fait avoir un peu trop bu… Enfin si Hyde avait bien fait attention, il aurait bien vu que le leader, n'avait même pas fini son seul verre de vin, c'est qu'il voulait rester lucide ce soir, et il n'avait pas besoin d'alcool le bassiste pour être de bonne humeur. Mais pour l'heure il préférer faire exprès ça l'arrangeait bien il faut dire. Hyde par contre ça ne l'arrangeait pas du tout.

«Heu moi, mais et Ken-chan par exemple…

-C'est que ça lui ferait faire un détour, le pauvre, toi, je ne crois pas me tromper en disant que c'est bel-et-bien sur ta route.»

Hyde soupira, et accepta finalement. C'est vrai que si Tetsu avait "trop bu", il n'était pas prudent de lui faire prendre le volant, et ça aurait été con qu'il ait n accident, juste par ce qu'il avait refusé de l'emmener, par pur connerie et peur d'être dans le même espace confiné que lui.

«En plus je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle, ajouta le bassiste après être monté dans la voiture à l'avant côté passager et avoir attaché sa ceinture.»

La seule pensée de Hyde à ce moment fut un bête "et merde", tout en démarrant. Mais il se rendit vite compte qu'il était maintenant impossible pour lui de reculer quand il arriva au premier feu tricolore. Et l'envie de se taper la tête contre le volant s'installa dans son esprit, et y déposa même ses bagages, prête à emménager d'ici peu, surtout si le bassiste restait si silencieux et qu'il gardait ce petit sourire en coin qui faisait à la fois tout son charme et toute la source d'énervement naissante en Hyde.

«Je suppose que je vais devoir briser la glace, tout seul, comme un grand ? Demanda bêtement Tetsu avec un ton toujours aussi enjoué.»

Bon sang mais c'est qu'il était agaçant ce garçon quand il était dans cet état.

«Désolé, pour toi, mais oui.

-Tu n'es vraiment pas drôle, remarqua le plus jeune en soupirant exagérément.

-C'est pas comme si la situation l'était.

-C'est pour ça que j'essaie de la rendre plus enjoué, mais tu n'as pas l'air décidé à m'aider apparemment.»

Cette fois Hyde ne répondit pas. De moins en moins à son aise et se conforter réellement dans l'idée que la rencontre entre son front et son volent ne serait peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée que ça, avec un peu de chance il réussirait à taper assez fort pour s'assommer et donc retarder voir faire carrément oublier cette discussion au bassiste. Quoique… non, c'était bien mal connaître Tetsu, qui savait se donner les moyens d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait, or cette conversation il la voulait, et il l'aurait tôt ou tard. Alors autant en finir, au plus tôt non ?

Mais Tetsu, ne savait vraiment pas par quoi commencer, il ne savait même pas de quoi il devait parler exactement, il savait juste qu'ils devaient le faire. Alors le trajet se passa dans le plus grand des silences, ou seul le ronronnement du moteur rythmer ce long instant. Et c'est uniquement quand Hyde gara sa voiture sur le bat côté, que Tetsu se décida. En faite, ce fut encore après plusieurs longuement minutes de silence à nouveau sans que personne ne bouge, comme si une tacite partie de "un, deux, trois, soleil" avait été décrété. Mais encore une fois ce fut Tetsu qui brisa le silence.

«Hyde, tu sais comme moi, qu'on est ami, hein ?

-Oui.

-Et tu sais aussi que les non-dits tuent l'amitié, pas vrai ?»

L'androgyne acquiesça.

«Il faut qu'on en parle, avant que ça ne bousille tout.

-Mais il y a rien à dire, s'agaça le plus petit, en donnant un coup dans le tableau de bord. On s'est roulé une pelle bien sentit, OK, mais sans plus, voilà !

-Tu sais que c'est plus que ça, quand même ? Ne soit pas si naïf, ça arrangerait tout le monde que cela soit simplement le cas.

-Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles, là !

-Je vais te rafraichir un peu la mémoire, tiens, parce que c'est vrai que ça date. Ne me dit pas que tu as oublié ce qui nous est arrivé il y a quatorze ans de ça ? OK, on était jeune, insouciant, tête brulé, et tout ce que tu veux… N'empêche que je ne penses pas que ce qui est arrivé hier soir, ne soit pas lié.

-Tu délires, Tet-chan. Tu délire, souffla le chanteur à mi-voix, plus pour essayer de se convaincre lui-même que de convaincre le bassiste.

-Tu aimerais bien, hein ?»

L'androgyne ne répondit pas, il regarda droit devant lui, la route, les yeux perdus dans le vague, la tristesse embuant son regard. Parlé de ça il n'en avait pas envie. Juste ça remontait à quatorze ans, alors pourquoi le faire ressortir aujourd'hui ? C'était stupidement crétin, non ?

Le bassiste prit ce silencieux mutisme pour un refus d'obtempérer, et soupira, détachant calmement sa ceinture de sécurité, il prit même le temps d'ouvrir la portière avant de ne se tourner vers Hyde, avec toujours son petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

«Traites-moi de dingue si tu veux, mais moi, j'ai passé un moment super, et je réitérerais bien l'expérience un coup, tu vois ?»

Hyde tourna la tête vers son leader avec la ferme intention de lui dire "mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme connerie encore, toi ?", mais il fut malheureusement coupé dans son élan, par deux fines lèvres qui vinrent profiter que les siennes étaient entrouverte pour lui offrir un doux baiser assez approfondis ceci-dit. Il ne pensa même pas à repousser le bassiste. D'abord parce qu'il était trop surpris pour ça, et ensuite, parce que dans la seconde, il oublia tout, jusqu'à son prénom et son âge. Une bouffé de chaleur provenant de l'autre vint s'engouffrer dans son corps et réveiller des choses qu'il croyait bien éteinte depuis longtemps maintenant.

C'est seulement par manque vital d'oxygène que Tetsu se sépara de lui, et aussitôt quitta la voiture fermant la portière derrière lui, affichant le sourire le plus niait qu'il ait en stock, laissant là, dans cette pauvre voiture, un Hyde qui était sur le point de devenir claustrophobe tant la folie des grandeur que lui avait insufflé Tetsu avait été un choc dans son pauvre cerveau. C'est qu'il en tremblait, et il ne savait même pas s'il aurait été capable de rentrer chez lui.

Cette nuit serait bien dur et Hyde se sentit moche à l'idée de rentré chez lui et d'aller embrasser son fils de trois ans et d'aller se coucher près de sa femme, qui à cette heure-ci devait dormir tout les deux.


	4. CHAPITRE 3

_**White Feathers.**_

_**Chapitre 3.**_

La fatigue, lui faisait tomber les paupières, et engourdissait grandement ses muscles, sans compter que sa mâchoire n'avait de cesse de glisser dans un bâillement profond et bien souvent bruyant. Hyde n'avait pas sût dormir de la nuit, le cerveau embrouillait, passant les heures de la nuit noir à se poser question sur question. Se faisant également les réponses dans la lancée.

Certes Tetsu l'avait toujours plus ou moins attiré c'était un fait qui s'était révélé confirmé il y avait de cela, près de quatorze ans. Et si, aujourd'hui l'attirance persistait malgré les longues et fourbes années, qu'en était-il réellement ? C'était vrai après tout. Et puis où Tetsu voulait-il en venir avec tout cela ? N'avait-il pas une petite-amie adorable ce cher bassiste ? Et Hyde n'était pas franchement en meilleur position, après tout. Lui, était marié et avait un jeune fils de seulement cinq ans, alors bon on aurait pu espérer mieux : le célibat total, par exemple, ce n'était pas mal, et puis ça lui éviterais de se prendre la tête, tout seul comme cela.

«Coucouuuuuu !»

Une vois enjouée, un souffle chaud près de son oreille et qui faisait soulever ses cheveux. Ce petit cocktail d'une bonne humeur flagrante, le fit sursauter, le réveillant une nouvelle fois par la même occasion.

Il se retourna pour apercevoir le visage -toujours- souriant de Tetsu, qui trouvait l'idée d'avoir fait peur à son chanteur franchement drôle, et il ne s'e, cacha pas puisqu'il se laissa emporter par un rire gentil, out en se redressant pour retirer sa veste.

«Tet-chan, t'es con, tu m'as fait peur.

-Oui, c'était le but, je crois. Je ne te savais pas aussi matinal surtout au lendemain d'un concert.

-À parce que toi tu appels ça être matinal de dormir assis, en son lieux de travail, de bon matin ?»

À nouveau, Tetsu laissa échapper un petit rire, alors qu'il allait accrocher sa chaise au porte-manteau et se dirigea ensuite vers la cafetière, plus loin.

«Effectivement, on eu fait plus en forme. Petite nuit ?

-J'ai passé ma nuit à essayer de décrypter notre relation, et je n'ai pas vraiment fermé l'oeil du coup. Pas toi ?»

Un petit coup de franchise, ça ne fait de ma à personne. Et de toute façon, si Hyde n'y allait pas franc-jeu, on allait ici tourner autour du pot pendant un long moment. D'ailleurs, cela sembla juste rappeler le bassiste à l'ordre, puisqu'il se stoppa dans son geste qui consister à remplir sa tasse de café. Aussi releva-t-il la tête pour la tourner vers le chanteur. Hyde, par son regard sérieux, semblait vouloir montrer que cette fois, contrairement à la "veille" -parce qu'il n'y avait finalement que quelques petites heures qu'ils s'étaient quitté-, il voulait mettre les choses au point. Pourtant le leader, se permit un petit trait d'humour -c'était décidément plus fort que lui-.

«Moi ? Oh tu sais, si je devais perdre le sommeil à chaque fois que j'essaie de comprendre quelque chose, je ne dormirais que les huitièmes jeudi du mois, en automne de l'an deux mille.

-Tet-chan, je suis sérieux là. Je voudrais bien qu'on mette ça au clair. Parce que si j'ai bien compris, on est partie pour bosser quelques temps ensemble, et je-…

-…voudrait savoir quelle attitude adopter ?

-Tet-chan, il faut qu'on en parle.

-Permets-moi de te dire que ça, je l'ai dit en premier. Hier soir.

-Tu n'avais même pas bu pas vrai ? Demanda l'androgyne presque sur un ton de reproche. Je m'en rends compte maintenant que je vois que tu n'as pas vraiment la gueule de bois.

-Disons qu'en vérité, j'étais tout à fait apte à prendre le volant si tu veux savoir.

-Et moi qui…»

Hyde prit sa tête entre ses mains, et se mordit la lèvre, visiblement il voulait y aller jusqu'au sang. Tetsu, lui, toujours d'apparence aussi calme, s'approcha, pour s'asseoir, pour finalement s'asseoir en tailleurs par terre, plus ou moins au milieu de la pièce, café en main et le regard étrangement, assez…vide d'expression.

«Bon sang, mais tu me faisais marcher, et moi je courrais, carrément !

-Hé ! J'ai fait marcher personne moi ! Je savais juste que c'était le seul moyen pour qu'on parle, alors j'en ai stratégiquement usé.

-Oh stratégie tellement efficace que le problème est réglé maintenant, c'est vrai, suis-je bête !

-Trouves donc une meilleure solution alors, puisque tu as l'air de croire que tu as la science infuse.

-Je…

-Oh non, si vous vous disputez, moi je me casse, hein !»

Ainsi deux pairs d'yeux se tournèrent vers la voix du nouvel arrivant, à savoir Ken, qui semblait effectivement prêt à repartir. En vérité, le guitariste était loin d'être prêt à essuyer une dispute surtout sans l'aide de Yukki, gueule de bois, et donc mal de crâne persistant, oblige. En temps normal, il aurait bien essayé de calmer le jeu, mais vu sa cuite de la veille, vraiment, pas la peine d'y penser.

«Non, Ken, ne t'en fait pas, on en reparlera tout à l'heure. Hmm ?

-Adjugé, tout à fait d'accord, et ne pense même pas te défiler, ajouta le bassiste en se levant pour s'étirer le dos.»

Hyde acquiesça alors simplement à ses dires.

Si les L'Arc~en~Ciel s'étaient réunis ce jour-là en lendemain, s'était d'une part pour s'assurer que personne ne s'était pris un arbre ou un fossé, avec tout ce qu'ils avaient pu boire, et aussi pour établir un emploie du temps futur qu'ils appliqueraient dès la reprise la semaine suivante. Donc une fois le batteur arrivait, ils réglèrent ce petit détail. Tetsu se retrouvant d'ailleurs presque à établir ledit emploie du temps tout seul d'ailleurs, tant ses camarades s'en foutaient. Il avait droit les trois quart du temps à des "ouais, ouais c'est bien ça" ou "oui, fait donc comme cela". Bref autant dire qu'il n'y avait que lui qui était plus ou moins en forme. Ça leur prit une heure, une heure et demi tout au plus, autant dire que ce fut assez expéditif, Ken et Yukki acquiesçant à tout, n'ayant d'autre but que de rejoindre leur lit et leur aspirine. Quand à Hyde, malgré le fait qu'il n'était pas plus fringant, était juste concentré à se préparer un monologue, ou quelque chose qui y ressemblait fort, afin de ne pas rester stupide et sans voix quad il faudrait s'expliquer avec Tetsu.

À la fin, le leader ne se priva nullement de les remercier pour leur agréable et flagrante motivation.

Une fois tout cela réglé, Tetsu les libéra gracieusement, et il ne fallu pas le répéter deux fois à Yukki et à Ken, qui se firent très obéissant. Hyde, lui, ne bougea pas et attendit bien sagement toujours assis sur la même chaise.

«Bien. Bien. Bien… Commença le plus petit en faisant machinalement pianoter ses doigts sur la table en bois.

-Tu veux vraiment qu'on en parle ici ? Non, enfin c'est pas super, super discret, quoi.

-Tu voudrais allez quelques part en particulier, Tet-chan ?

-Chez moi ? On y sera plus tranquille et puis j'ai de quoi grignoter pour remplir un peu ton estomac, si tu veux.»

Heu… Franchement, était-ce réellement une bonne idée tout ça ? Parce que si on faisait les compte récemment, les dernières fois qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans un même lieu, clairement ça avait fini par dégénérer, alors bon retenter l'expérience une troisième fois… C'était un peu tendre le bâton pour se faire battre, non ? Pourtant, Hyde ne croyait pas être réellement masochiste, certes, mais pour son bien être mental, Hyde accepta l'offre… Sentant dans le fond que c'était une belle connerie.

Le trajet se fit dans un calme presque trop stressant, tellement bien qu'ils faillirent bien sans arracher les cheveux, tellement ce silence était trop pesant. D'ailleurs Hyde se remit à se ronger les ongles, et ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'il était dans le calme de l'appartement du bassiste, et une fois assis sur une chaise, qu'il tenta de maitriser sa respiration de plus en plus laborieuse.

«Heu… Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? À manger, peut-être ? Demanda enfin le bassiste lui aussi d'apparence très angoissé.

-Je vais me contenter d'un jus d'orange si tu en as.

-Evidemment. Répliqua Tetsu en levant les yeux au ciel et en haussant les épaules, l'air de dire "non mais t'as de ces question toi… je te jure".»

Ça eut au moins le mérite de faire sourire Hyde, de se sourire, entre l'adorable et le démoniaque atrocement mignon qu'il pouvait avoir, et de lui soutirer un petit rire. L'ambiance se détendit alors un peu, et ça se vit aux épaules du bassiste, tendu, droite et crispé, qui retombèrent légèrement, signe qu'il se calmait un peu.

Quand le leader vint se rassoir sur une chaise, non loin de son chanteur en posant les deux verres de jus de fruit sur la table, calmement, Hyde se rendit compte qu'il tenait entre ses dents le pendentif en argent de son collier. Pendentif qui représentait une petite clef sur laquelle de compliqué dessin était inscrit. Ce simple geste, montrer son angoisse et son stresse d'être là, puisqu'il ne se mettait à jouer avec cette objet que quand la situation lui semblait à son total désavantage.

Longuement Hyde resta fixé sur cette objet délicat, dont il savait parfaitement ce qu'il ouvrait, puisque la serrure qu'ouvrait cette clef était un petit cadenas qu'il avait en sa possession mais que lui ne portait plus depuis longtemps, trop longtemps maintenant.

* * *

||| - Au_ prochain chapitre un petit lemon :)._ - |||


End file.
